1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of developing, printing and duplicating. More specifically, the invention relates to an imaging device and method for developing, printing and duplicating graphic media. In particular, the invention relates to techniques for determining and recording targeting information useful for weapon training and simulation as well as gaming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many different approaches have evolved for developing, printing and duplicating visible images on graphic media using ink, ribbons, recording paper and the like. Conventional recording papers include photographic papers in which light from an illuminated image is used in a single or multiple step process to create an image on the recording paper by chemical reaction.
Another type of recording paper is direct developing paper in which electrical, magnetic or thermal energy is used to create an image in a chemically pre-sensitized area. In thermal recording paper equipment such as facsimile devices, printers, and ink recorders, a heated wire is applied to thermally sensitive paper to form an image on the surface of the paper. The heat causes a chemical reaction in a coating on the paper, which produces a visible change.
There are also many approaches to thermographically reproducing images such as the use of non-drying inks dusted with a powdered compound and then fused by heating. Similarly, reflex or dual spectrum processes utilize an original copy of the image superimposed with a translucent sheet having a photosensitive coating not apparent to the unaided eye. Exposure to a brilliant light for several minutes causes the light to transmit through the translucent sheet, reflect off the original and alter the nature of the photosensitive coating. An opaque sheet having an infrared sensitive chemical coating is then positioned in contact with the translucent sheet. A second exposure, this time to infrared radiation, causes a chemical reaction in the infrared coating which reproduces the images on the opaque sheet.
Another thermographic reflex process utilizes an original superimposed first with a transfer sheet and then with a recording or copy sheet which is a transparent or translucent paper or plastic sheet. The recording sheet has an adhesive layer which is positioned on the transfer sheet. Direct exposure to infrared radiation softens the adhesive layer on the recording sheet. The radiation transmitted in large part through the recording sheet and completely by the transfer sheet, is absorbed by the images on the original sheet. The absorbed radiation on the original generates a heat pattern corresponding to the shape of the original images and the heat pattern is conducted back to the transfer sheet causing portions of the transfer layer to melt. The melted portions of the transfer layer are absorbed into the areas of the adhesive layer in contact with the transfer layer to form imaged areas in the adhesive layer which are legible as direct reading images.
Processes for determining and recording targeting information are used to determine and/or record the accuracy with which the weapon is aimed and fired at a target for training, simulation or gaming purposes. Targeting information processes may include compensation for field conditions such as wind, relative motion between the weapon and target as well as the projectile trajectory. In order to accurately include such compensation, targeting information processes for weapons have used actual or dummy projectiles fired at actual or dummy targets on actual or test firing ranges. Conventional processes for determining targeting information for simulated weapons, toys or other gaming purposes have used beams of light applied to light sensitive detectors or a raster scanning light producing image array, such as a video monitor, and a movable light sensor, such as a light pen.
Such conventional targeting information processes have used conventional approaches for developing, printing and duplicating visible images on graphic media to record the targeting information so determined.
A need exists for more convenient and cost effective targeting information techniques, including targets that may be illuminated during targeting or gaming with normal visible light and which provide convenient permanent or reversible targeting information records which may include compensation for predetermined variables, such as field or game conditions, without requiring expensive, complicated or multi-step processes.
These as well as other features of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows, considered together with the appended drawings.